The Cure/Episode 13
The Cure is a story written by Vodar Odinson. Synopsis David leaves his family so they do not see him turn. The group meet another group of campers. Plot Mom we need to go, Derek says. But Katie just sits there… I can’t lose him.. I can’t, Katie whispers. Mom we need to go, Derek whispers. Katie we need to leave, Amelia yells. Derek and Amelia pick up Katie. Katie emotionally breaks down. Mom, shhh the walkers might hear you, Derek whispers. Ok ok.., Katie sobs. They walk to the next town and they hear gunshots. Get down, Amelia whispers. Look right there, Derek whispers. Derek points at a car that is flipped over and some walkers surrounding it. Maybe someone was ambushed?, Amelia whispers. Derek turns around and sees Katie crying. Mom please hold in there, we need to reach Alexandria, Derek whispers. Derek.., Amelia whispers. What?, Derek whispers. I see the bandits they are surrounding the car, Amelia whispers. We could ambush them and take their vehicle, Amelia whisper. Ok, we’ll do it, Derek whispers. Mom please stay here, Derek whispers. Derek and Amelia sneak behind the bandits and fire their guns at them. S$%@, Bandit Leader yells. The bandit leader takes cover and fires back at Derek and Amelia. Amelia I need you to fire at him, I’m going to flank him, Derek whispers. Don’t die on me, Amelia whispers. Amelia leaps towards Derek and kisses him. I love you, Amelia whispers. I love you too, Derek whispers. Derek sneaks a couple house down and then runs across the street and slowly sneaks around the building where the bandit is at and opens the door and is hit in the face by the bandit leader. You think you can just sneak up on me like that kid, Huh who do you think you are, the bandit leader yells. The bandit leader jumps onto Derek and chokes him. How does it feel to die, the bandit leader screams. He then stops suddenly and Derek looks up and sees the bandits throat slit. The bandit falls onto the floor gurgling his own blood trying to breathe. Thanks Amelia, Derek says. Who’s Amelia, a strange voice says. Derek’s eyes focus and he sees a kid about his age. Who are you? Derek begins to say but he starts coughing. Are you ok, the stranger asks. Yeah just a little out of it, Derek says. My names Travis..Travis Lee, Travis says. Nice to meet you, Derek says. Amelia walks in and aims at Travis. Don’t shoot, Derek yells. Who is this?, Amelia asks. My name is Travis, Travis says. I have a camp not far from here, I heard the shots and came here I then saved… what is your name?, Travis asks. My name is Derek, Derek says. We should get my mom and get going, Derek whispers. There’s more of you?, Travis says. Yeah, there is his mom’s a little out of it, Katie whispers. Derek and Amelia grab Katie and walk with Travis. So what’s it like at your camp?, Derek asks. Well we just set it up for the day, Travis says. How many of you are there?, Katie asks. We used be a group of 18 but now were are down to 6, we were surrounded by the infected and they killed most of our group, Travis replies. There it is you can see the campfire from here, Travis says. Hey Travis who are they?, A camper asks. This is Derek, Amelia and Katie, they were ambushed in the town, Travis replies. Who are you?, Amelia asks. My name’s Alex, Alex replies. Nice to meet you Alex, Derek says. Nice to meet you to, Alex replies. Time to meet to the rest of us I guess, Alex says. That over there is Jeb he is our Mechanic, Travis says. Wait you guys have vehicles?, Derek asks. Yeah we have a truck and a couple cars, Alex replies. Hey nice to meet you guys, who is this little fur ball, camper asks. This is Charles, He is our marksman, Alex says. Is this your dog?, Charles asks. Yeah, his name is Max, Derek asks. Nice to meet you Max, I never thought i’d see a dog ever again, Charles says. Well it’s been nice meeting you, Charles says. Nice to meet you Charles, Derek replies. Alex introduces the group to the campers then they get ready for the night. Couple Hours Later… Derek wakes up and sees his mom just staring into the forest... Mom are you ok, Derek asks. Katie turns around and walks to Derek. I’m sorry i’ve been a little distant lately i’m just thinking about them, Katie whispers. Mom i have been thinking about them too, but I’ve been trying to survive also, Derek whispers. Why does the world have to be so harsh, Katie whispers. It just is, Derek replies. Derek do you ever wonder what it would be like if they never..Died?, Katie asks. Yeah I do, all the time, Dad would keep night and protect us from the infected and when we ran out of food he saved us…, Derek whispers. He scared me a little, the things he must have seen during his time in the military, he didn’t even hesitate to kill, Katie whispers. Good Night Mom, Derek whispers. Derek and Katie fall asleep. Characters David Blake Derek Blake Katie Blake Amelia Max (Dog) Travis Alex Charles Bandit Leader Deaths *Bandit Leader *Bandits Trivia *''TBA''